The disclosure generally relates to the field of serving multimedia files, and more specifically, to combining multimedia files on-the-fly for serving using resource metadata.
Most existing technologies for serving media content use a static file serving interface, in which a complete file is served to a client. These technologies serve either entire files or client-requested byte ranges of files. If the requested media content is put together from a combination of original files, then the files typically are interleaved and written to the output as a new file. The file then typically is stored or cached on the server for playback.
Typically, if a user wants to view media content put together by interleaving, a specialized client player application is installed on the client system as a requirement for viewing the media. In some existing technologies the server and client player application use specialized protocols, file formats, and video encodings to transmit, decode and playback the media content.
From the above, there is lacking, inter alia, a system and process to serve multimedia content from combined files in real time, without the need for a specialized media player on the client or for creating a new file with the combined media.